


I know my place (its with you)

by it_is_bitter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Carrying, Castiel takes care of you, Comforting Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, New-ish mating, Omega Reader, Protective Castiel, Sleep Deprivation, awwww, even if you don't think he needs to, gratuitous use of pressure-points, pressure-points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_is_bitter/pseuds/it_is_bitter
Summary: You should have realized he would know. He always knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just stretching my writer's muscles, its been awhile.

            My fingers were fumbling a little bit with the coffee machine, feeling too thick and slow to bend how I wanted. Frustrated, I jabbed the start button harder than I needed to, rocking the machine back just a little.

            “Something wrong?” I tensed for just a moment, turning around with a smile and moving closer to him.

            “Just that none of the machines in this house will bend to my will.” I stretched up to press a peck to his lips, and he stayed stock-still, eyes furrowed at me. As quick as I could and still look natural, I turned away from him to get some mugs from the cupboard.

            “Do you know what time you’ll be back today? I was gonna—“

            “Y/N. Come here for a moment.” He spoke calm and low, but my heart picked up it’s pace, and I knew he could hear that.

            “I’m getting breakfast ready Cas, give me a second.”

            “I know you heard me Y/N, I won’t say it again.” I huffed out a frustrated sigh, dropping the towel I was cleaning nothing with back on the counter, and walked back around the island with my eyes fixed on the ground.

            A gentle hand caught me under my chin, and lifted until my eyes met his. His other hand came up as well, cradling my face, and when his thumbs swept over the dark circles under my eyes his mouth twisted unhappily.

            “You didn’t sleep last night.”

            “Yes I did—“ He shook his head at me, fingers hushing my lips.

            “You already have a spanking coming for you sweetheart, don’t make me add to it.” My eyes widened, and he smiled softly at me. “Such a silly thing to lie about, you know I can see the exhaustion in your eyes, don’t you?” And of course I knew that. Any alpha can see what’s off in their omega through their bond, I just wasn’t used to one that cared enough to look.

            His hands dropped my face and then snaked around my waist, pulling me against his side while he led me out of the kitchen.

            “Cas, the eggs will burn, I should get back to them.”

            “You let me worry about that, you will be going to bed.” I stopped walking, trying to lean out of his range, but his grip on my hip just tightened.

            “Come on, Cas, I have a million things to do today, I can go to bed lat—” the hand around my side slid up my back until it settled heavily around my neck and squeezed. Immediately I felt the endorphins rushing through me, making me pliant and relaxed. His other hand found where my thumb met my palm, a powerful but not quite as debilitating as my neck pressure point, and pressed hard. My knees went shaky, wanting to sink down for him, and then he was pressed against my front, reaching down to secure his forearm under my bottom and encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist. He started walking again, still with the hand clamped on my nape, and crooning to me under his breath.

            “That’s cheating.” I mumbled the words into his neck, head rolling onto his shoulder. He laughed and I could feel the vibrations in his chest against my own.

            “I’m merely using the tools at my disposal, omega. Perhaps next time you should not force my hand if they displease you.” I smiled and pressed a kiss into his skin. It was infuriating sometimes, but I would never tire of how much he cares for me.

            I expected him to lay me down and then leave, which is why I started squirming and fussing when instead he scooted to the middle of the bed with me still in his lap and settled against the backboard.

            “Cas, I’ll go to sleep, I will—” He hushed me again, fingers tightening on my neck and I went boneless against him, sinking into his chest.

            “Now why don’t I believe that, omega? We’ve been here before.” His voice was impossibly soft, fond, and that didn’t make sense because alphas were never soft, especially after you disobeyed. Not in my experience.

            “Shhh, rest now.” He kneaded his fingers into my neck, humming approvingly when I relaxed further into him, his other hand making its way down my back slowly, pressing firmly into each pressure point it found. His lips moved across my shoulder, stopping at my mating bite and then almost gently breaking the skin with his canines. That did it. I felt sleep beckon me while his tongue lapped at the drops of blood and his purr soothed my pulse, and I went to it. But right when I was on the edge of unconsciousness, I felt a kiss being placed on my temple, and quiet words whispered in my ear.

           

_I will take care of you._

 

I slept deep enough that not even the fire alarm and the smell of burning eggs could wake me.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you out there are my I am a Rock people, I'm coming for you next, promise.


End file.
